A wide variety of services are offered over networks. For instance, cloud computing is based entirely on the concept of providing services over a network, and often from a remote location. The term “cloud” is used to symbolize that wherever the end user is, whatever device they have, they can acquire services over a network. To the user, the goal is to make it appear that the services comes from the very clouds, being ever present.
Of course, while those services may have the appearance of being provided from a “cloud” from the end-user perspective, there is actually physical hardware that is used to provide the services. The modifier “cloud” in the term “cloud computing” implies high availability of services. In an abstract user experience sense, it is as though the user may simply reach up into the ever present cloud to extract the desired service. Accordingly, cloud services are expected to have high levels of availability. Entire datacenters filled with thousands of servers may provide the physical infrastructure for the cloud services provided over the network. To provide high availability expected of cloud services, it is thus important that the servers not be disrupted in their work to provide service to an end-user.
In order to ensure that power is reliably supplied to a given server set, often redundant server set power feeds are provided to the server set. For instance, a datacenter might receive redundant datacenter alternating current (AC) power feeds specifically so that redundant server set power feeds may be provided to a server set. Within the server set, one of the server set power feeds would provide power to one set of power supply units, while the other server set power feed would provide power to another set of power supply units. Accordingly, if one of the server set power feeds goes down, the other server set power feed may continue to supply power, thereby improving availability of the server set.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.